Trent's Christmas Carol
by FashionistaMJ
Summary: Years later, Trent grows up to be a successful and wealthy, but selfish and perfectionist businessman who hates Christmas. After he rejects hanging out with his old teammates and friends, his late father visits him and the Christmas Past, Present and Future spirits help him change his ways. My version of Charles Dickens' A Christmas Carol
1. Christmas Charity

**BTW-MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS, EVERYONE!**

**Feel free to review anytime! I would _really_ appreciate it!**

It was a typical Monday day at the office and everyone was panicking, trying to please their boss as he absolutely hate everything when it is not on schedule or done correctly or perfectly. What was even better was that Christmas was only a week away.

Even if Christmas was sooner than everyone was thinking, the entire staff was fixing up the giant Christmas tree, the angel on the Christmas tree, the presents, wreaths, garlands and the ornaments in the center of the building. In fact, the entire building was filled with Christmas decorations, to get in touch with the Christmas spirit.

Someone's white limo was pulling up in front of the fifty floored, glass-walled skyscraper and someone was stepping out with his frantic male assistant with a folder and binder in his hand.

Passing by, the staff, including the cleaning stuff, greeted the mysterious man with intimidation and with a frightened smile. Going into the elevator, he asked his assistant to see if his tie was straight; his hair was perfect and how was his appearance.

The assistant said that his tie, hair and appearance were all perfect. This was pleasing him, since appearances were everything to him, other than business. In addition, what was pleasing to him was being punctual, even earlier than usual

Stepping out of the elevator, two men opened the main office doors for him. Everyone in the room was standing up and greeted him as he took his seat on the chairman chair.

"Good morning, board members."

"Good morning, Mr. Fernandez-Mercer."

It was him, Trent Fernandez-Mercer, dressed in a black Italian silk and wool suit, a white dress shirt, black tie, black Gucci loafers and his black hair was in place and not one piece of hair was out of place and he looked smooth and clean, as if he was ready to take on the world.

The closest to 'ready to take on the world' for him was running his late adoptive father's company, which he left him years ago, after he was tragically killed in a fatal car accident. As well as over billions of dollars and all of his mansions, vacation spots and all the other stuff his father had own.

"Let's get down to business. And let's make this meeting perfect, unlike the last meeting we had, which was still absolutely dreadful." He opened the files his assistant handed to him in his hand. He quickly looks over the business plans, closes them shut and sets them down on the table.

"So, what do we plan to do this Christmas?" One woman rose from her seat and said,

"Well, we do have money left over from the budget funds, so what I was thinking was that we could use the leftover money to buy more gifts and donate the money to the local charities and orphanages around town."

Trent raised his eyebrow in suspension with his arms folded. He wasn't too keen with the idea of spending more money, especially when they've already spend money. Moreover, he hated to spend money, especially his own money on others.

"Haven't we already bought those gifts like toys, video games or whatever for the little street urchin children? What else could they possibly want this time?"

"Yes, sir, but this could be good for the company. Including good and free publicity." "Good thinking. Does anyone else have any other ideas?"

A distinguished-looking man rose from his seat, but had to wait for speak when,

"Where's my tea, Gregory?" Gregory grabs a black-and-white fine-china teacup, filled with tea. Trent takes a sip, but spits it out instantly.

"Uhh!" He said in disgusted. "This green tea is not perfectly done nor in perfect quality! And you know that I like to have perfectly done tea and in perfect quality!"

"Sorry about that, sir."

He hands the tea back to Gregory and said,

"Now, please go and have someone make me a new cup of tea _perfect_ for me to drink and in _perfect_ quality! And do it fast!"

"Yes, Mr. Fernandez-Mercer!" He has someone make him a new cup of green tea for him and fast.

Fixing his tie, he opens up his file again and asked the man who was standing to continue. Instead of continuing, he told everyone expect his CFO and manager, Bradley Ford and Gregory to leave as he wanted to be alone with them.

"Mr. Ford, how is the finances of the company?" He opens up his file and pulls out a bunch of pie charts and graphs, presenting them to him and his assistant.

"It is going very well, sir. Throughout this year, we've been up by 12.5% and we're still at the top of Wealth and Business magazines on number one for best business in America."

"That's good, but it's still not perfect enough for me. I want the company to be the best in the world." "Well, I have an idea: a concert to raise awareness for the hunger relief."

He sips on a new cup of tea. "Why should we have a concert, Bradley? Wouldn't that cost me some major money?"

"Of course, sir, but we should have a concert because we can get some of the top performers in the world to perform at the concert. And besides, who can say 'no' to a charity concert? And it would bring the company a whole new level of exposure."

He puts his cup of tea down, had his hand on his chin, thinking and raised his eyebrow. "That's an excellent idea, Bradley. And the best time to have the concert is on Christmas day in New York!"

"The concert is going to be Christmas day?" Gregory's brown eyes popped out of his head when they might have the concert on Christmas day.

"Christmas day…?" Trent gave his a snaring and questioning look on his face with his eyebrows raised. "I mean…the concert is going to be on Christmas day…sir?"

"Yes, Gregory. We're going to have it on Christmas day. You know Christmas is a marketing machine we cannot ignore. Any sucker and/or tourist would pay for a little Christmas spirit, especially the people in New York and to the ones who want to see their favorite performers live. We charge a fortune for the tickets, get some top performers and we have ourselves a Christmas charity concert. "

"But all of your employees have the week off, including me."

"Well…not anymore. Go tell them they don't have the week off anymore. And not…another…word out of this. Now leave…please, so I can continue working with Mr. Ford, thank you very much."

Gregory leaves the room with his head down and watched them continued their conversation before leaving.


	2. Telling the News

**Chapter 2**

In the break room, after Gregory told the entire staff that they can't have the week off from Christmas, they all had threw paper balls and other stuff at them, complaining to him about their cancelled week off.

"This sucks, Greg!" Alan, one of Trent's secretaries complained.

"I know!" Gregory said, sadly agreeing with them.

"I have plans, G!" Anna, a female clerk said. "You know, I want to spend more time with my kids, now that we just got settled in our new place!"

"You think I don't have plans for the holidays?" Gregory said. "I have a son to take care of."

"Gregory, I have a plane ticket to Louisiana for the week to see my family." Hannah, a cleaner, complained. "I can't just cancel my ticket!"

"We want to go home for the holidays and see our families and friends."

"He can't do this to us!"

"And the last time I checked, when does he give a care about Christmas and the holidays? Let alone the Christmas charity concert?" Dave, one of the people in payroll service said, causing everyone to agree with him.

Gregory took a very long sigh and before continuing, he cleans his navy suit from the stuff he was thrown at him. "Look, everyone. I know that you guys are upset; and I mean very upset…"

"Duh!" They said simultaneously in a sarcastic tone.

"But it's not as bad as you think."

"Yeah right, Gregory." Ellen, one of Trent's secretaries said sarcastically. "On the second day of Christmas, the tyrant has given us absolutely, positively nothing or a partridge in a pear tree!"

"What are we going to do?"

"Gregory," Carrie, a female receptionist said, standing up. "You have to do something about it; you're his assistant. Please, man!"

Gregory sighed, looking down at the floor. "I can't, everyone. The entire board unanimously agreed to it. Sorry. But I'll try to talk to him, okay?"

"Well, at least we can invite our friends and family to see the concert in New York."

"Yeah, about that…" They all looked at him with questionable looks on their faces. "No tickets for the entire staff."

Everyone was on their feet, complaining and angry about it, thinking that it was unfair.

"Are you serious?!"

"Come on!"

Gregory shrugged his shoulders and turned around to walk out the door, but before he left, he said,

"And if any of you aren't there on the day of the concert, they don't get their paycheck." And he leaves.

"It's not like he pays us decent money, anyway." Alan said, causing everyone in the room to agree with him.


	3. The Answer's Still No

**Chapter 3**

Trent was sitting in his office, reading Money magazine with him on the cover. Everything in his office was white and black: his leather desk, computer, bookcase, the crystal chandelier, the marble coffee table, the entertainment unit that included a mini-fridge, and the antique rug in the middle of the room, the black leather chairs and the sofa sets that he ordered from Europe.

He just loved that the office was clean-cut, neat and in perfect organization and he wanted to leave it exactly the way his father left it before he tragically died.

He was reading with full concentration until he gets a call from his front-desk secretary through his intercom.

"Mr. Fernandez-Mercer, your assistant, Gregory, is outside."

"Why is he disturbing me?"

"He said that he wanted to talk to you." Trent groaned in annoyance. He hated to be disturbed when he wanted to be alone, especially by someone's unannounced, but was willing to talk to him.

"Fine. Send him in."

Annoyed, Trent had his arms crossed and had a stubborn look on his face. Gregory walked in with confidence on the outside, but was absolutely frighten on the inside.

"What do you want, Gregory? I like my alone time."

"This is about the Christmas concert."

"What about it?"

"You can't just have a Christmas concert on Christmas."

"I can and I just did. You and everyone in his company know that Christmas is a marketing machine that we can't ignore."

"All of us will be away from our family and friends. Personally, me and with my son; I need to spend more time with me. It's important to me." Trent said, sipping a cup of peppermint tea.

"Yes and by the way, how is Tom?"

"His name's Tim, actually. And he's fine."

"Nevertheless, you know what should be important? Me." Trent began to stand up. "After the passing of my father, I inherited and took over this company and it began one of the top companies in the entire world. Not to mention, you're always by my side, even my father's. I am the CEO, President and Chairman of this company and what I say goes. Understand?"

"Yes, sir. I understand."

"Good. Now, leave…please."

Gregory leaves the room while running into one of the cleaning members. He shook his head in disappointment, meaning that he wouldn't change his mind about the letting his employees off for their Christmas vacation.

After he left the room, he sits back down and stares at the white picture frame of his father. For some reason, he had this emotional feeling that he hasn't felt in years, but he quickly got over it when he had a file of paperwork to do.


	4. The Return of Old Faces

**Like I said before, review anytime and new ideas!**

**Chapter 4**

In New York, the busy streets were buzzing with the smell of Christmas spirit, candy canes, the smell of the mistletoe, snow, gingerbread cookies and the classic songs of Christmas like 'Jingle Bell Rock,' 'Deck the Halls' and more.

But not everyone was in the city was in the Christmas spirit. Trent's long white limousine was pulling in front of a ritzy and exclusive hotel called the Majesty Hotel in New York City.

Stepping out of the limousine was his assistant, who was carrying his binder, planner and cell phone in his hand. Trent was wearing a black silk Italian suit, black Gucci loafers and dark wool large coat and had his black Ray-Ban aviator sunglasses and cell phone in his hand.

He snaps his fingers for the bellhops to grab his Louis Vuitton suitcases. At the front of the hotel he is asked by a Santa impersonation to give money, but sourly refuses, telling him to 'save it for the suckers, grandpa' and continues to walk into the hotel. He gave the Christmas carolers a bitter look as he was walking into the hotel.

Walking into the lobby, he dreaded the classic Christmas tunes and hated the cliché decorations, including the big Christmas tree in the center and with presents under the tree. He was offered freshly baked gingerbread and sprinkled Christmas treats, but refused it. Nevertheless, he checks himself at the front desk, where he follows the general manager of the hotel to his room, where he will be staying for the next few days.

"Here you are sir," The manager said, opening the imperial doors. "The Imperial and Royal Majesty suite: the best suite in the hotel."

Behind the doors was an incredible suite. It was both opulent and luxurious, but in a good way. It looks like a room in the Imperial palaces in Russia. In the room were baskets stuffed with high-end chocolates that must have cost over thousands of dollars, rare cheeses and wine from the best countries. There was a even a small balcony that can overlook New York City.

Looking around the place, Trent seemed to be impressed with the room, despite the fact that it had some Christmas decorations, including a big Christmas tree in the center of the room. He didn't want anything to be reminded of Christmas; especially when he has the big Christmas concert coming, not that he really cared much.

"Is _this_ the best suite in the hotel?"

"Best one."

"Then it will do." After the manager left, Gregory entered the room as a bunch of bellhops set his luggage down.

"Don't scratch those bags." He warmed them. "Those are very expensive bags."

Blocking his eyes from the sunlight that was coming from his window, he blocked it by using the red silk drapes.

After they left, Trent said to Gregory,

"Gregory, I wish to not be disturbed for the next few hours."

"Yes, sir. I'll make a sign on the door."

"Thank you. I dreadfully need my alone time, in order for me to concentrate for the concert, especially with this dreaded holiday spirit and smell around me."

* * *

A few hours, Trent took a long and hot shower and changed out of his suit and into a set of silk white pajamas, black fleece cashmere robe and slippers. He walks over to the chenille and leather sectional sofa, takes a sip of his green tea and puts on some classical music as he starts to look over his plans for the charity concert. The fireplace was glowing behind the screen.

The focus was soon taken away when a familiar voice walks in the room and said,

"Trent!"

"What's up?" He turns around and he sees his old teammates, Conner McKnight, Ethan James and especially Kira Ford. He was surprise to see his old friends, even though they rarely talk now, since everyone, especially Trent was busy. Conner became known for his soccer camps, Ethan had his technology software company and Kira with her booming singing career.

He takes off his reading glasses, turns the music off and puts his folder on the accent table, which is right next to plasma TV cabinet.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're in New York for Christmas."

"Where's Dr. O?"

"He couldn't come right now. He's doing business with one of the museums."

"What about Hayley?"

"She's on the plane to New York right now after she was doing last minute stuff at the Cyberspace back in Reefside. Anyway, why are you here?"

"My company's throwing a charity concert."

"Yeah, I've heard about that. Some of the top performers in the world will be performing on Christmas day tomorrow. That's so awesome. So, how long are you going to be in New York?"

"I'm going to be here for some time. Why?"

"I was thinking that, now that I made it _very_ big and I have a vacation place in New York, let's head back to my penthouse and celebrate." Kira asked.

Conner and Ethan agreed with her as they headed for the door, while Trent stood still and with his arms crossed.

"Trent, are you coming or what?" Conner asked

"Yeah, man. Are you coming?" Ethan asked.

"No. I got work to do for the concert."

"Come on, man." Conner said. "Every time we try to hang out or get together, you always say that you're always busy or you have to work."

"I _am_ really busy with work from my father's company."

"You've been taking care for your father's company ever since..." Conner tried to continue, but Ethan stops him before he could say anything else.

"I think…it would be best…if we waited out in the hall." They both left the room to give Kira and Trent some alone in the room. After that, Trent takes another sip of his green tea as Kira tries to take some sense into Trent about spending time together.

"Come on, Trent. It's been awhile since we've hung out and got together. I mean, after we all went our separate ways…" Trent cuts her off.

"You have to understand that, Kira."

"I do understand. I know I'm busy, but I make time for my personal life and _relax_. And so does Conner, Ethan, even Dr. O and Hayley."

"That may be you guys, but not for me. My father's company is important to me. Ever since I was a child, I was always a hard-working and perfect overachiever who always wanted to be successful and now, I am. It's like my father always said, 'If you want to be successful, you have to be a hard-working and selfish perfectionist'."

"The people who are successful are not selfish or perfectionist themselves and are you really going to listen to what your father said?" Trent began to be quite offended by what Kira said.

"My father was amazing and brilliant! And if it weren't for him, I wouldn't be here, right now, in New York, doing this Christmas charity concert. My father…"

"Was the alter-ego of Mesogog, our old enemy! Not to mention, you kept that secret from us and eventually, we found out!"

Trent's face turned into plain hurt when Kira said that. At that time, he had to keep his father's secret from them. He also knew that she would never say that, but he was too hurt by the comment he said about him.

"Trent...I didn't…"

"Look, I promised him that I would keep that secret from him and I didn't you guys judging me about that! He was my only family! Okay? You guys don't know what it's like to keep secrets to protect family, especially the ones who adopt you!"

"Trent…"

"And I'll tell you another thing. It wasn't my fault the White Dino Gem made me evil in the first place. And I remember you being by my side when I was evil. So I don't need any of you to judge me!"

Kira nods her head. "Okay, happy holidays and Merry Christmas to you." She walks to leaves his room, but before leaving, she said,

"I'll still save you a seat and a place, just in case you change your mind. If I were you, I stock up on some sleep. Maybe a glass of milk or some yogurt before you go to bed." She closes his door.

"Milk and yogurt," Trent scoffed at her idea of getting a good-night sleep. "I need a good-night sleep; I don't need more doses of calcium and other vitamins and minerals." He takes a pill for sleeping as part of his prescription from his doctor and takes a sip of his tea to wash out the taste.

Trent goes back over to the sofa and continues to look over his work for the concert. Realizing he was starting to get hungry, he grabs the white phone and the menu and calls room service. While he's for someone to answer, he starts to look at the portrait of a man, who was starting to look strangely familiar to him.

With someone finally answering him, he said,

"Good evening. Yes, I would like to order some dinner."

Still looking at the portrait, the man on the portrait was starting to look like…

He stopped that train of thought and continued with his order for dinner.

"I would like... the spinach salad with dill, but make sure they're perfectly washed and with not much dill. If there's either the smallest grain of sand or too much dill, it's being sent back. I will also have… the roasted salmon with potatoes. But make sure they're perfectly cooked or I'm sending that back, too. And whole grain penne, but _al dente_ and _lightly sprinkled_ with pesto and if it's soggy and unappetizing…" He is cut off.

"No...if it's soggy and unappetizing, I will come down to that kitchen of yours and I will…"

The antique grandfather clock made a sound when the short hand reached to eight.

"You got that? And none of those Christmas treats!" He hangs up and continues going over his papers.

Meanwhile, he hears a sound in one of the rooms. He gets up and walks into the opulent bedroom and goes by the finely-birch-and-cherry carved, golden accented, king-size poster bed with black and gold bed linens and pulls the covers. Nothing was there.

Fixing up the bed, he looks under and there was still nothing. He goes over to the matching nightstands and armoire with caution. Still nothing was there.

He walks into the opulent bathroom and sees a shadow figure behind the bathtub. Pulling the curtain, he just sees the moon in the sky. Putting the curtains back the way it was, he walks back into the main room and freezes when he hears something.

Knocking on the door, it was room service.

Trent lets them in and leads the person who was pushing the cart with sliver trays by the sofa. After lighting a few red candles, he lifts up the trays one at a time.

"The roasted salmon with potatoes, spinach salad with dill and _al dente_ whole grain penne with _lightly sprinkled_ pesto."

After he left, Trent decides to take the spinach salad first. As he was eating, he quickly realized that he feels a grain of sand in one of the spinach leaves and it had the taste of too much dill dressing. He tries to the roasted salmon and potatoes, but quickly realizes that the salmon's slightly overcooked and the potatoes were under-cooked And finally, he tries the penne, but felt it was too chewy and it looked like it was heavily sprinkled with pesto.

Calling room service, he tells them.

"So, dinner just arrived and what did I tell you about my dinner? There's enough sand in the spinach to make _cheap glass_ and fill it up with the dill that was in my salad. Not to mention, the salmon's overcooked, the potatoes' are under-cooked and the penne tastes as if it was a rubber chew toy for a _pet_ and I specifically said to _lightly sprinkle_ the penne with pesto. It looks as if an animal _just_ produced it. Somebody in that kitchen of yours better make this dinner right and _perfect_ again for me, because in less than a minute, it'll be on and off the wall." He hangs up on them and sighs in disgust.

"Dreadful." He said, lying down on the sofa.

All of a sudden, he starts to feel a sudden rumble in the room he was in.

"What is...?!" He thought to himself.

He quickly thought that earthquakes can't happen in New York. A powerful wind breaks his windows in his hotel room and the door to the fridge in his room blue off and slipped out all kinds of food.

"There's no way I'm paying for that!" He exclaimed. "Ten dollars for a can of Ginger-ale?"

All sorts of electricity in the room were going on and off and by itself. He tries to get up, but the wind kept him on the ground. He was not please with this at all.

"This is the last time I stay in this hotel!"

He grabs the phone and pushes a button. "Yes! Get me the manager of this hotel right this instant!" His phone made a high-sound that sounded like a high shrieking scream.

Someone knocks on his doors.

"Well, that was quick," He thought to himself. "And this time, my dinner better be perfect and I want an explanation for this or I will…"

He opens and he begins to scream his head off when he sees his father. His _father_…he thought he died in that fatal accident years ago. His eyes were bug-out and his heart was beating to a new level. With the vibrations stopping, he rapidly closing the double bedroom doors off, he lends his back on the doors and sighs in relief.

He becomes bug-eye again when he sees his father again as he said,

"Boo."

Trent was overwhelmed by it all, he calmly passes out on the floor.


	5. Father and Son Moment

**Chapter 5**

Trent gently wakes up and finds himself on the sofa. Starting to get up,

"Man!" He exclaimed with his hand on his head. "Why do I feel as if I just got hit by a truck?"

"I know that feeling, son."

He turns around and sees his late father, in his signature black Italian silk suit, shoes and looks exactly the same, even before the deadly accident happened.

He falls down on the floor, screaming,

"Ahh!"

"Trent…"

"Ahh!"

"Will it kill you to quit screaming?"

"Ahh!"

"Trent, you know me."

"Like hell I do!"

"I'm your father, son. You know the one who took you in after your parents died from that cave-in when you were little?"

As he was getting us, he was slowly realizing that it was his father.

"It's that really you?"

"Haven't we gone over that question already?" He said in a slightly annoyed tone. "Yes, it is me."

With caution, he tries to touch his father's chest, but instead, his hand goes past his chest. He begins to freak out.

"Whoa! Freaky stuff! And you haven't aged in a day."

"I'm dead. I can't age."

He also noticed his father wearing chains around his arms. "And what's with the chains? I thought you never approved the 'street' look."

"These chains don't ever come off. Well, not yet officially, but they will. Anyway, they are to remind me about what I did when I was alive and my mistreatment for others."

Trent was starting to be in complete denial that he's talking to his deceased father. He knew that he wasn't going crazy. He thought that he was hallucinating.

"Okay. Either that tea that was imported from China or my Benadryl sleeping prescriptions is really getting to me, now."

"You know what? You need to calm down on the tea and sleeping pills, son. The caffeine must be getting to you, maybe even the pills."

To keep himself from passing out again, he sits down on the sofa and asked him,

"So, why did you come here?"

"I came here to warn you."

"Warn me about what?"

"I came to warn you about your life."

"What about my life? It couldn't be any more perfect."

"That's why I came here tonight, Trent. Not just to see you, but to talk about you being so…perfect all the time, too. Not to mention, selfish."

"Well, that's the way you raised me; to be successful, perfect and selfish. It was like you always said, 'If you want to be successful, you have to be a hard-working and selfish perfectionist.'"

His father was touched by he said. "You really _did_ care about me and you were the true son I've always wanted…"

"Thank you."

"And it was one of the mistakes I ever regret doing to you; I mean, after all these years, I've turned you into...me. Now I'm telling you, son…"

"No offense, dad, but what gives you the right to tell me what to do now?"

His father joined him on the sofa. "What gives me the right? I was the one who took you in and raised you, as if you were my own son and child."

"You always told me to be perfect, selfish and successful at everything, no matter what is, and even if it was silly."

"I raised you to be a _perfect, successful and selfish version of me!_ And it was a terrible mistake that I made. And now, I have the chance to make it all right."

"To be honest, it was the best thing you've ever done for me, beside taking me in and raising me to be the perfect person, son and businessman that I am today."

"Did you…remember what happened to me on the night that I died?"

"I remember it _perfectly_. It was seven years ago and it was on Christmas Eve in Reefside. I got the news that your driver was driving drunk that night and he ran the car into a truck, causing the car to lose control and tip over. And went a short killing spree before he was found. The news stations around the country went crazy about it, especially in Reefside."

"Yes, but you're missing the bigger picture in this, Trent. While that driver is spending the rest of his life in prison with no parole _and_ on death row for what he did, he took _six_ innocent lives with me that fatal night. He took six innocent lives with me, Trent. But what did you do?"

Trent was completely silence as his arms was crossed. He hasn't felt this emotional since his father's death and he felt the tears in his eyes. Finally, after all these years, he finally let his tears flow.

"I…I broke down…and I cried myself to sleep that night. I was so hurt…I still never got over your death."

"The very night I died, you abandoned your friends and gave up everything and even shortly after you graduated from art school, you quickly went to business school for an MBA to take control of my company. Your friends wanted to help you get through it, but you wouldn't let them."

"I needed to deal with this alone. I didn't need my friends."

"Don't be crazy, Trent. You _needed_ your friends, the people who care about you the most, but you pushed them away. And you know what the saddest thing is? You gave up your passion for drawing and you traded it for business and selfish perfection."

Trent scoffed at the idea. "That's not true."

"And I had to watch it all. I'm watching you and your life slowing coming down."

Trent's eyes wandered off and his father got up from the sofa and began to talk again.

"If I ask you to do something, will you do something for me?"

"Why, I would do anything for you, dad."

"Good, because tonight, I'm sending you three spirits to help you change your perfectionist and selfish ways."

"Yeah…tonight's not a good night."

"I don't care son. And besides, you just said you'll do anything for me. The spirits will be here at the stroke of midnight, one and two."

"I have to plan the charity concert tomorrow and I can't lose a night sleep over it. You can even look at my planner. I mean…" He grabs his planner by the table, but the ghost of his father disappeared before he could even get the chance.

"This Benadryl sleeping prescription is some powerful..." With the sleeping pills finally kicking in, he crashed on the couch.


	6. Christmas Past

**Chapter 6**

A few hours later, he wakes up after being knocked out by his sleeping medications and sees the sleeping prescription pills and unfinished tea on the coffee table.

"Okay. I'm so cutting down of the tea and sleeping pills for a while. Maybe I need a new prescription." He looks at his uncovered plate of food in disgusted.

"Dreadful meal." He covers them right back and lies down on the sofa.

He just had to ask himself, _'Did I really speak to my father?'_

He put his question on hold when he hears the struck midnight and someone knocking on the door. Letting them in, it was some little girl, skipping into the room.

The girl had light brown skin, huge brown eyes and was wearing a red and green dress with gold stocking and matching ballet slippers and had a white fairy-like crown in her black ponytail with a matching ribbon.

His eyebrows raised in confusion and asked her,

"Hey, kid. Are you lost or something?"

"No. I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past."

"Yeah, right," Trent said, sarcastically. "And I'm one of the members of a famous boy band."

"No. I'm the Ghost of Christmas Past. Your father sent me here." Trent groaned in annoyance. "Did he also send you here, so I can tuck you into bed and read you a bedtime story?"

"Can you really do that for me?" She gasped with the twinkles in her eyes, but shook her head when she has a mission in her head. "But that's not why I'm here. I'm here to show you your past, in order for you to change."

Trent chuckled as he pats her on her head. "Look, kid. I got work. Grown-up stuff; you wouldn't understand it."

"Well, I got work, too, Mr. Stubborn Pants," She said, pulling out a sliver wand from her side pocket. "Here we go on the journey to the past."

She grabs his hand as she's waving her wand in the air. Swirls of icy blue, lilac, sage green, ivory and pewter were in the air. Trent couldn't believe his eyes. Before he knew it, he was floating inside some kind of vortex of Christmas colors.

"Whoa!" Trent said. "Where are we going?"

"We're going into your past. This is where I show you the way you used to act, before you became so perfect. Wee!" She spins around in the colorful vortex, laughing and giggling. Trent raised his eyebrow.

"Aw, come on. Will it kill you to have a little fun with it?"

"Yes. Yes, it would kill me."

* * *

They both land in the snow, causing Trent to get up dust off the snow from his sleepwear and slippers. The Ghost of Christmas Past used her wand to dust herself off from her landing in the snow.

"Here we are," She said, introducing his past. "We're here."

For the first time in a while, maybe in years, Trent actually had a smile on his face when he first saw his past. Before Mercer adopted him, he lived in Lakeview Hills, a well-known, friendly and family-oriented neighborhood in Los Angeles. Trent kept pointing out the old spots in his old neighborhood.

"This is Lakeview Hills! My old neighborhood!" He was in complete awe by the sights of his old neighborhood. He remembered it as if it was yesterday.

"Candy's Candy! Pets 4 U! Arts 'n' Crafts! That's Jimmy's Parlor! That place had it all: ice cream, pizza, soda. And that's Jimmy." He sees a tall young man with brown hair, in a red apron, sweeping the sidewalks by the store, greeting people with a smile as they were walking by.

"Hey there, Jimmy!" He waves at him, trying to get his attention, but no luck. "Why can't he hear me?"

"Believe it or not, we're just visiting the shadows of your past. So in other words, they can't hear and/or see us. We're basically invisible."

"That's my old house!" He pointed it out.

He stared at the 2500-3000-square-foot modern white Victorian house with smoke coming out of the chimney. Christmas Past grabs his hand and flies him into one of the rooms in the house. Trent, again, was in complete awe.

"This was my old room!" Trent said, exclaiming. In his room was his king-size sleigh bed, the walls painted in both black-and-white, posters, the carpeting and bedding was white and desk set with his laptop computer.

Trent's childhood memory is coming back to him when he and Christmas Past sees a young boy with short, messing black hair and was wearing a white pajama set with a red shirt that said 'Merry Christmas' in green writing under it, walking into the bed, feeling excited that it was Christmas day. His younger past self was getting something from under his bed.

"Hey. That was me when I was seven."

Trent's younger self when he was grabbing something from under his bed, even when his bedroom door was flung open and a familiar man walks into the room after knocking. Trent's eyes popped when he saw his late biological father, Raphael Mario Fernandez and dressed in his favorite red sweater and black pants.

"Hey, who's the guy?"

Trent had his arms folded and his head down. Finally, he picks up his head and said,

"That was my dad." He said, chuckling to himself.

His younger self turns around and said,

"Dad!" He runs up to himself, giving him a massive bear hug.

"Trent! I wish you a Merry Christmas!" He messes up Trent's hair.

"I wish you to Merry Christmas, dad! I got Mama an amazing present for her."

"Well, let's go downstairs and let's give her the present."

Younger Trent grabs his present, which was wrapped in a red and green paper wrapping with a gold bow and runs down to the living room.

Christmas Past grabs the arm of older Trent and they goes through the walls of the house, flying into the living room, which was decorated in amazing Christmas decorations. Trent was awed with how he used to celebrate Christmas, especially with his parents. The Christmas tree with the angel on top with the tree skirts, the ornaments on the tree, the stockings on the white glowing fireplace, wreaths and garlands and the smell of freshly-baked Christmas treats.

A woman, wearing a red turtleneck sweater, black pants and warm and cozy slippers, walked into the living room with a sliver tray of cookies and milk.

"Mama!" Young Trent said, with a smile on his face.

"Hey there, baby boy." She messes up his hair, giggling to herself. "I wish you a Merry Christmas!"

Older Trent let out a sad smile. Christmas Past begins to notice. "Let me guess: that was your mom?" "Yeah." He felt the tears stings in his eyes. "Her name was Isabel Marisa. She was the most beautiful woman in the world. She made the best Christmas cookies in the entire world. And she would bake them with love. I got her an amethyst necklace for Christmas. She cried tears of joy."

"What about your father? Your birth father, I mean?"

"One of the greatest guys you could ever meet. For Christmas, I got him a watch. I saved up some money from my allowance and earned some money by working in the neighborhood. It was one of the greatest moments I ever had with them."

"Whatever happened to them?"

Trent was completely silence as his arms was crossed. He hasn't felt this emotional since his father's death and he felt the tears in his eyes. Finally, after all these years, he finally let his tears flow.

"They died in a cave-in when I was eight years old."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It happened a long time ago."

Trent and Christmas Past watched younger Trent and his parents opening up their presents and eating Christmas cookies while singing classic tunes. He was beginning to miss those times with his parents. Before he could remember those kinds of memories, Christmas Past waved her magic wand, thus pulling them back in the vortex.

"Whoa!" Trent said. "Where are we going now?"

"We're going deep into your past."

* * *

They both land on the flooring, causing Trent to get up dust himself off from his sleepwear and slippers. The Ghost of Christmas Past used her wand to dust herself off from her landing onto the floor. Looking around, there was younger Trent, drawing in his sketch on the floor in the middle of the living room, but he looked so bored.

"Oh," Christmas Past exclaimed. "This can't be the right place; we're supposed to be here on the next year on Christmas day. I must have miscalculated or something." She tried to make her wand work, but no success.

"No," Trent said, with slight embarrassment. "This is right."

She looked at him with confusion. "You are kidding me, right? I mean, there are no presents under the tree, there are very little decoration in the room, barley a pop of color here, no…" She came to realize and looked at him with sympathy, feeling sorry for him. "Oh. I didn't…" Trent looks at his younger self, waving his hand in his face when,

"Trent!"

Not paying attention to him when he walked into the living room, he yanks his sketchbook out of his hands to get his attention.

"Didn't you hear me call you? I know I hate to repeat myself."

"Oh. I'm sorry, dad." He sees his father walk away from him with annoyance. "May I…go over to Luke's house?"

"Of course not, son," He scorned at him. "After I come home from work, you study for an hour."

"I know, but…I was thinking that….maybe we can…make an exception, because it's Christmas. He said it would make his Christmas complete."

His father scoffed at the idea. "Make _his_ Christmas complete? What about _your_ Christmas completion? But the most important question here is 'What about your future?' Don't you want to be successful in your future?"

"Yes."

"Do you want it more than anything else in the world?"

"Yes, but…"

"Then what Luke wants doesn't even matter. What do I always tell you?"

"If you want to be successful, you have to be a hard-working and selfish perfectionist."

"Yes and if you want to be successful, you have and must use every hour, minute and second of your time perfectly, successfully, selfishly and with hard-work. Understand."

"Yes, dad."

"Good choice. I started to get even more proud of you. Now, go to your room and study for an hour." He walks out of the living room.

Trent looks at his younger self leaving the living room, but not before looking out outside and sees Luke's house across the street before going to his room to study.

Christmas Past and older Trent see his younger self sitting in his room and studying by looking into a book, looking at the page, feeling bored.

"Okay," Christmas Past tried to break the silence. "Is this really how you're spending your Christmas?"

"I had to if I wanted to be _successful_. Sometimes, I would study for more than an hour, after all the extracurricular activities I had after school or even an entire weekend, all I would do is study."

Younger Trent puts his book back in his backpack and grabs a wrapped present from under his bed.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see."

His younger self peeks through his bedroom door and tiptoes to take a peek through his father's home office. He sees his father napping on his black lounge chair. He quietly grabs his white sweater from his closet, runs down the stairs and ran out the door. He runs across the street and knocks on the door.

Annalisa and Ralph, Luke's aunt and uncle dressed in a red dress and black boots and red sweater and black pants, was delighted to see Trent.

"Trent and I wish you a Merry Christmas!"

"It's nice to see you too, Ms. Annalisa and Mr. Ralph." He walks into the house. After took off his coat, he walked into the living room and loved the sight of Christmas. The big tree with loads of presents under it, matching stockings, the wreaths, garlands, ornaments and décor. He wished that it was like this at his house.

He finds Luke by the white fireplace. "Luke!"

"T! So glad you made it!"

"I am, too."

Leaving the kitchen, Luke's father, Mr. Johnson, walks in with a sliver tray that had two dozen of decorated Christmas cookies and set them down on a table that was filled with sweets. "Who wants more fresh-baked sweets?"

Luke grabs two while Trent grabbed half a dozen cookies that were on the tray and began to scoff them down by the couch. Trent grabs a paper plate and grabs a slice of cheesecake, a cupcake, three chocolate-covered pretzels and a slice of pizza and began to scoff on them.

"You must have loved sweets and pizza." Christmas Past noticed it.

"That and my father wouldn't really let me have sweets or junk food. So I would do it when I'm out of the house or when he wasn't around."

After he was finished with the sweets, Luke taps him on his shoulder and asked him to help him put the roof on the gingerbread house and to decorate it with a gingerbread family. While Luke made the father and mother gingerbread, Trent did the boy gingerbread.

"This is an awesome gingerbread family."

"Oh!" Trent exclaim as he remembered something.

"Luke, this is for you." He gives him the wrapped present from under his bed. He unwrapped his present with excitement and gasped with he sees what he got him.

"Oh my…" What Trent got for him was a drawing of Luke's mother. He borrowed a photo of his late mother and drew it as if a professional artist would draw it. Every detail in that picture was perfect.

"Wow! Thank you so much, man! Look at what I got you." He hands Trent a wrapped present, which he opens and it was a snow globe with a small Santa in the sleigh.

"Wow! Thanks, Luke! This is awesome."

Older Trent looks at his younger self enjoying himself and actually having fun. Christmas Past began to notice that he actually had a smile on his face.

"Man. To me, Christmas is about working through the holidays and being a big blur. But back then, Christmas used to be about giving, sharing and being with the people you love. I guess…I never realized until now."

Someone knocked on the Johnson's front door and Luke's Aunt Annalisa went to go get the door. Trent's face soon turned worry as he knew what would happen.

"Come on. Let's go home right now!"

"Why? The fun's already starting."

The person kept banging on the door and Trent wouldn't say why; he just wanted to get out of there as soon as possible.

"Please!"

Annalisa opens the door and it was Mercer, himself, fuming with anger. Clinching his teeth and fists, he said,

"Where…is…Trent?!"

Luke's mouth was agape and had his hand over it and Trent gasped in horror, biting down on his lip as he backed into a corner, looking terrified. Older Trent's eyes and mouth grew misty and Christmas Past, shaking her head and feeling sorry, waves her wand and leaves.

* * *

Back at the Majesty Hotel in the Imperial and Royal Suite, Christmas Past is sitting on the poster bed with Trent with a cup of hot chocolate that she waved up with her wand. She offered Trent a cup and surprisingly, he offers the cup as he just witnessed what just happened.

"I…I never realized that would happen. You were right; I should have left when you said so. I didn't know that would even happen."

"He ruined the entire holiday. He just stood there, screaming and shouting, which felt like forever at me, Luke, his family. Man," He had his hand on his head.

"I've never seen my father so angry like that. It just got so ugly so quickly. That was the last time I ever spent Christmas there. Or any celebrated any other Christmas after that. When we got home, he punished me severely throughout the holidays and never left me alone, not even for a second after that."

He had his head down and sighed. "And we even moved away and I never saw Luke again."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Last time I heard from him, he got married straight out of high school and had twins by the time he was out of college. Just a few years later...he was gone, just like that. All caused by a brain aneurysm. Can you believe it?"

"Wow," Christmas Past said with sympathy. "First, you lost your parents and then you lost Luke before your dad?"

Trent put down his head and nodded.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Trent." She placed her hand over his hand, trying to comfort him, but Trent moved her hand away and got off the bed.

"Don't be sorry for me, Christmas Past. And besides, my father was right; I wasted time when I could have been more successful. After that, I focused on myself and myself only. And now, years later, I own and run one of the best and top companies in the world." He looks down in sadness, but quickly got out of it.

"Why are you still here? You're not even real anyway, Christmas Past and when I wake up, you'll just be gone and on your way." Christmas Past leaves in sadness and Trent finally goes to sleep.


	7. Christmas Present

**Chapter 7**

Trent wakes up with a slight feeling in his stomach. It was either because the hotel screwed up his dinner or the fact that he just visited his past. Or maybe it was because of the tea and sleep pills. He made a note to himself that he has to cut down on it. He tries to go back to sleep when he gets a tap on his shoulder. Wanting to know what it was, it was just some little boy, dressed in a red and green sweater and black pants with a wand in his hand.

Trent almost fell to the ground when he saw him. He asked him who he was and he said,

"I'm the Ghost of Christmas Present."

"Great," He muttered. "You're going to give me a present and then leave?"

"No." He begins to talk to himself. "Man, why do I get asked that all the time? Anyway,"

He turned his attention back to Trent. "Your father sent me here." Trent groaned in annoyance. "Another spirit is visiting?" "Yes and I'm here to show you your present, in order for you to change."

Trent chuckled as he patted his on his head. "Look, kid. I got work. Grown-up stuff; you wouldn't understand it."

"Well, I got work, too, Mr. Stubborn. Now, let's go."

He grabs his hand as he's waving her wand in the air. Swirls of green, red and gold were in the air. Trent couldn't believe his eyes. Before he knew it, he was floating inside some kind of vortex of the traditional Christmas colors.

"Whoa!" Trent said. "Where are we going?"

"We're going into your present, where we'll see what's going on with the people around you. Wee!" He spins around in the colorful vortex, laughing and giggling. Trent raised his eyebrow.

"Come on; have a little bit of fun."

"No."

* * *

They both land on the flooring, causing Trent to get up dust off the dust from his sleepwear and slippers. When they got there, they are both staring at a small khaki-color one story ranch house with a one-garage and two old gray Ford cars was parked in the drive way. The neighborhood looked lower-middle to middle-class.

"Uh…where and why are we here?"

"This is where your assistant, Gregory lives."

Trent was actually surprised that Gregory lived in such a tiny house. He thought he would have lived in a small Victorian house or maybe one of those houses where they all look the same.

"It is?"

"No," Christmas Present said with sarcasm, "Actually, he lives one of the areas of the Platinum Triangle and we're just visiting here for fun."

Christmas Present grabs Trent's arm and they goes through the walls of the house, flying into the living room, which looked decent, with the beige-color walls, hardwood floors and the room had little Christmas decorations. The stocking were hanging over the small and glowing fireplace, the small Christmas tree with some ornaments and a small nutcracker was by the door. Who knew houses that look small on the outside look so big on the inside?

Looking around the room, Trent didn't seem to think what was going on. Christmas Present pulls him into the dining room. There, they see a young woman with a slightly-messy brunette ponytail hairstyle and were wearing a sweatshirt, drawstring pants and slippers. She was carrying a sliver tray that carried a plate of a piece of slice of roasted turkey, mashed potatoes, roasted vegetables, a slice of red velvet cake and a glass of OJ.

She was carrying the plate of food into a room, where there was a small boy, lying under the covers and he wasn't feeling so good. Concern, he asked,

"What…what's going on? Who's she?"

"That's his little sister, Dana. She lives with him. Take a good look."

She placed the tray on the bed and stroked the boy's head. "There you go, little guy."

"Thanks, Aunt Dana."

"No problem, buddy." She placed her hand on his forehead, trying to get a temperature. "Are you feeling a little better?"

"Yeah, may I go back to sleep?"

"Sure. Good night, little guy."

"Good night to you, too." She left his room, looking a little worried. She went over to the living room, picked up the phone and was waiting for the person to answer.

"What's going on?"

"Wait for it."

Finally, someone picked up the phone and answered her,

"Hello?"

"Greg! How are you?"

"I'm alright. Anyway, how is he doing?"

"He said he's feeling alright, but I'm not sure. His temperature's still a bit high."

"Is Gregory's son, Tim… sick or something?" Trent said, with concern and worry in his voice. "I mean…I didn't know that little Tim was sick."

"I'm surprised you know his name. Usually you didn't care or forget it."

Gregory signed with sadness and regret. "Wow…I mean…"

"Gregory, don't feel bad. You have to do what you have to do; you're working to make money."

"I know, sis. And thanks for being there for me."

"No problem, big bro and anytime. Especially when you used some of your savings and the money our parents left us to send me to college, so I can earn that computer science degree. Hopefully, I can find a job sooner. That's my New Year's resolution. "

"Is he asleep?"

"Yeah, I just gave him some dinner for the night. And I have to tell you something." She grabs a piece of paper off the coffee table as she sat down on the couch.

"What happen?"

"It's about your ex-wife, Sharon, the mother of your son, Tim."

"What about her? Isn't she remarried to that rich doctor?"

"Yes and it's a letter from her lawyer. She wants to take you to court for custody of Tim and she said that she wants full custody of him."

"Why? She left us right after Tim was born. She doesn't want him for her his sake; she just wants him back for her sake."

"She doesn't care, Greg. Believe it or not, she's going to take you to court and might get full custody of him."

Trent couldn't believe what he was hearing. First, he couldn't believe that Gregory lived in a small ranch house and drives an old car, but that he has a sick son and that his ex-wife was suing him for full custody for his son.

"Can she really do that?"

"Time can only tell what will happen. I'm Christmas Present, not Christmas Future or Yet-To-Come."

* * *

Christmas Present grabs Trent's arm and waved his wand to get to the next stop of the present. When they got there, they're inside a ritzy hotel room, where Trent's CFO, Bradley Ford is lying down on the couch with a hot blonde-haired woman, dressed in a red sultry dress and heels and they were drinking sparkling water from a crystal glass.

"Where are we?"

"This is where your CFO Manager is staying until the concert."

"I must pay him too much."

"I wouldn't say that."

"Why?" Trent asked as Christmas Present asks him to watch.

"I'm telling you, Raquel," Bradley said while she was giving him a massage. "If Trent Fernandez-Mercer found out how much he really paid me, he would throttle me to my death, but that wouldn't be so bad. I mean, since his father's death, every year, I arch my way into getting a nice piece of the estate Anton left him."

Trent was pissed off. It was one thing for someone to talk about his father, but to steal money he left him. That was angered him to a new level.

"Why, you little illegitimate weasel! You took my father's hard-earned money that he left for me?! When I find you and get you arrested, I'm going to mur…" He stopped right there since Christmas Present was with him.

"Isn't it ironic? He's stealing money from the person that he trusts."

"Why, I'm going to mur…" Before he could try to finish that sentence, Christmas Present takes him to another spot in the present.

* * *

He transports himself and Trent to a hotel room where Trent's employees and staff were staying until the concert and Trent took immediate displeasure in being here. The room was in absolute filth, the walls were bland and the beds looked busted and run-down.

"Man!" Trent exclaimed in disgusted. "This place is a dump."

"Well, this is where your employees are staying until the concert."

"I mean, it was nicer on the brochure. And they got their own refrigerator." Trent opens the small fridge, but it was frozen and icy.

"Why can't you put them in a nice place; spread a little Christmas spirit?"

"It'll cost real money. Why not ask my CFO and business manager about this?"

"I'm asking you, Mr. Stubborn Pants," Christmas Present snapped. "And last time I checked, your CFO and business manager is stealing money from you." Trent rolled his eyes and pouted his mouth.

He sees his employees sitting on the bed and the floor. One was playing the guitar and they were all eating popcorn, Chinese food and pizza.

"Everyone," A brunette-haired woman said. "I would like to make a toast. To our not-so-good-yet-devilish-boss: Trent Fernandez-Mercer!"

"Our dictator: the demanding Trent Fernandez-Mercer!" A Caucasian man said, raising his glass.

Even though they can't hear him, walking over, he said,

"Why, we get back to California, you guys are so fired! Each and every one of you will be fired! And without pay!"

"Oh, come on," Christmas Present tries to reason with him. "They want to like you; you just don't give them the chance." Trent rolls his eyes. Christmas Present transports him to another place in the present.

* * *

They both find themselves at a swanky-penthouse and see a group of people have fun on Christmas. Trent immediately sees that it was his old friends, Conner, Ethan, Kira, even Hayley and Dr. O, having a good time, laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Okay. Why are we here?"

"Your friends, Conner, Ethan, Kira, even Hayley and Dr. O, are having fun on the holidays and you're not."

Trent scoffed at the idea. "Oh, please."

"Look."

They see the gang gathering around the couch, drinking sparkling water in a crystal glass, laughing and enjoying themselves.

"Man," Conner exclaimed in excitement. "I can't wait for Christmas tomorrow. I'm ready to really celebrate."

"I know what you mean," Ethan agreed with Conner. "I've worked my tail off this past year. I really need a break."

"At least you're not like Trent: Mr. Workaholic."

"I barley liked him." Trent said about Conner to Christmas Present.

"Oh, stop, Conner." Kira came into Trent's defense. "Trent's been through a lot since his father's death."

"Yeah," Dr. O agreed with Kira. "I've known and worked with Mercer throughout the years and I know that when he was killed in that car accident, it crushed Trent. Mercer did take him in and gave him everything; a home and a life since not a lot of people would have done that."

Conner and Ethan nodded their heads in agreement with what Dr. O said. Their attention turned to a tall distinguished-looking man in a businessman-suit with brown hair walks through the doors and greeted everyone with a wave and Kira with a romantic hug, leaving Trent to pout his lips and crosses his arms.

"Who's the dude in the suit?"

"That guy is Kira's boyfriend."

"That's her boyfriend?"

"His name's Daniel Powers."

"Oh, yeah; I've read about him. CEO of Powers International, multimillionaire and playboy. She couldn't fall for a jerk like him."

"Maybe she won't."

"And you would say that why?"

"Take a look."

"Okay, everyone," Hayley said, calling from the dining room. "Let's eat."

While everyone was going into the dining room, Daniel excused himself into the other room, where he is going to make a call. When he does, he finally has a call.

"Tania! How's my favorite girl?"

"He's cheating on Kira?"

"With Tania Scott, heiress to the Scott family fortune and socialite."

Trent couldn't take it anymore. First, his CFO and business manager is stealing money from him, Gregory had a sick son and his ex-wife was suing him for full custody and now, Kira is being cheated on by some multimillionaire playboy. He wanted to go home, which Christmas Present granted and transports him back his hotel room.

* * *

"Man!" Trent exclaimed. "That was crazy."

"And you have one more spirit that will be visiting you."

"I just want to go to sleep."

"One more spirit will visit you and one more thing, Trent; very important information. Be careful of what happens in the future, especially when you're dealing with greed and ignorance. Either one of them, or both, could be a killer." Christmas Present warns him before disappearing.


	8. Christmas Future

**BTW: MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

**Chapter 8**

Trent still had the slight feeling in his stomach. It was still either because the hotel screwed up his dinner or the fact that he just visited his past and present. Or maybe it was because of the tea and/or those sleeping pills.

He made a note, again, to himself that he had to really cut down on it. He really wanted to go back to sleep when he gets a tap on his shoulder. Wanting to know what it was, it was just a little boy and girl, dressed in a Santa and Mrs. Clause costume and they both had a wand in their hands.

"Let me guess, you two are the next…spirits?"

"We're twins; the Twin Ghost of Christmas Future. Or the Twin Ghost of Christmas Yet-To-Come."

"We are here to show you your future."

Christmas Future Twins waved their wands in the air and popped Trent a television. He was skeptical about it.

"And we just wouldn't use the other television in the room?"

"This one is a special television set."

"It'll show you your future because of the choices you made and are making." Suddenly, the screen on the television turned blue and a voice speaking said,

"We are back to a special edition of _Gone Too Soon: Businessmen Edition_. This evening, we're going to talk about the short life and tragic death of businessman Trent Fernandez-Mercer, who's life ended the same way his father died: a deadly car crash caused by his drunk driver."

"No." Trent's eyes popped right of his head. In his mind, he's thinking, 'I'm going to die in my future? And the same way my dad died from?' He tries to talk to the Christmas Future Spirits about this, but they just kept telling him to watch.

"Trent Michael Fernandez-Mercer was the adoptive son of Anton Fredrick Mercer, businessman, scientist, doctor and one of the richest people in the world. He took him in after his biological parents were killed in a cave-in when he was eight. And now, years ago, he was killed in a tragic car accident that was caused by his driver, who was drunk that night also went on a short killing spree that night. Today, we have his friends and the ones who were working close to him, have to say about him."

Conner came up on the screen. "What I have to say about Trent is that he was a workaholic since his father's death, maybe before."

Ethan comes up. "I have rarely spoken to Trent, prior to his untimely death. For him, it was about work, work, work."

Kira was next. "I've met Trent during my last year of high school at Reefside and I...had a thing for him. He was an amazing artist, a good and a great teammate. After his father's death...he was never the same. I just wished that I told him how I felt before his father's death. Maybe I could have saved him from his own death that was slowly coming for him in the future." She wipes a tear from her eye.

Dr. O comes on. "I was absolutely shocked about Trent's sudden death. When his father died, he was an emotional mess. I worked with his father and Mercer was very strange, but absolutely brilliant; he taught me a lot of what I know. He was an interesting person, once you got to know him. "

Bradley had something to say. "I was…devastated by his death. I was just completely devastated. He was such an amazing businessperson. He got it from his father."

Trent scoffed as he rolled his eyes. "What you got from my father was the money that you stole from the estate that he left for me and me only."

Now, it was time for his employees and staff to say something about him. He was ready to hear what his employees would say about him.

"Even though he was a successful businessman, he was such a jerk to his employees and staff members."

"He would yell at you if something wasn't perfect or in perfect quality, especially when it came to his meals and drinks, partially tea."

"He once fired his chef for eating food. The man fired his chef for that!"

"He stole and ate my special French foie gras! Not to mention that he cooked me an under-cooked cut of meat!" Trent said in defense.

"I heard that he fired his maids for having dirty fingertips."

"It was unacceptable to me!"

"I heard that he would fire his drivers for being late, even if it was a minute late."

"They all had to be fired. It was just wasn't prefect enough for me!"

Finally, Gregory had something to say.

"As much as I was there for him and his father…I…just can't forgive him for making me work all the time, especially when I was already going through a hard time, especially with the custody battle between my ex-wife and I..." He hold for a second. "Especially when I lost my son."

"He lost Tim?" He whispered to himself.

He couldn't believe it. He was going to end up dead and just like the way his father died in the car crash. He didn't want it to be his future.

"No. No! No, no, no, no, NO!" Trent was clearly in denied. He can't let this be his future. "This can't be my future! This can't be!"

"We're sorry, Trent." "Believe it or not, this will be your future because of your choices, especially with the one you made."

They transport him to a grave sit and show him his grave. Trent's couldn't believe it, especially where his tombstone was, next to his father. In extreme disbelief, he grovels down on his knees and begins to sob over his soon-to-be grave.

"No! Please!" He begins to beg and plead to the Future Ghosts to give him another chance to prove himself. "Just give me another chance! I can change! I can chance my ways! I'll forever keep Christmas close to me! Please! Please!"


	9. MERRY CHRISTMAS!

**MERRY, MERRY, MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

**AND MANY MORE!**

**Chapter 9**

"Please!" Trent jerked wide-awake from his sleep. He takes a long and good deep breath before realizing he felt like a changed man. Inside his room was his balcony and he opens up and sees a young boy down there.

"Excuse me!"

"Yes?" He answers him.

"What time is it?"

"It's 7:00 in the morning! I mean, it's Christmas!"

He jumps back on his bed and jumped up and down after realizing it was Christmas, just like the child that was trapped inside him for years.

He stops when he gets a knock on the door and it was Gregory.

"Mr. Fernandez-Mercer? May I…talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure. Come on in!" He has him sit on the sofa, but before he could even say something, he himself, wanted to tell him how he really feels.

"First of all, Gregory, I want to say this. I'm sorry that I make you work all of time, especially when you're already going through so much with your personal life."

Gregory was both surprised and puzzled that he knew that he was already going through so much. He was even more surprised to him actually care about it.

"You stood by my side this own time and throughout the years and my father's. And to show my appreciation to you, I want to raise…no…I want to _double_ your salary and it's about time that you and your family moved out of that small complex townhouse and go find a bigger place to live when we get back to California, by finding you one of the best real estate agents there."

Gregory's mouth agape when Trent said that he wants to double his salary and he was even more surprised that he wants him and his family to move out of his complex townhouse and go find a bigger home. He was just speechless, but in a good way.

"Thank you, sir. I…don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything. And you know what?" Trent pulls out his wallet, which was filled with endless hundred dollar bills, from one of his luggage bags and gives to him.

"Take my wallet and I want you to go and get presents for your family and friends. I want you to even treat yourself for all of your hard-work; maybe to a new car. And before you go, maybe you please get me the files of all the employees and staff and where they are? I want to give them a big surprise."

"I can do that."

"Thanks. I have a lot to do today. It's Christmas!" Trent goes into his bedroom, but before he does that, he said,

"And…in my wallet, I…have a card from my lawyer. Take it and keep it; just in case anything happens when you need a good lawyer. I should know; he's the one of the best back in California."

Gregory smiled with appreciation. He always knew deep down, Trent Fernandez-Mercer had a heart, deep down his businessperson persona. He just wanted why the sudden change of heart.

Right after Gregory left the room, he goes through his employees' files and he finds Gregory's resume, even the one after the death of his father and discovers some news things about him. He wonders to himself why Gregory didn't say anything about his outstanding resume. He wanted to give Gregory something bigger than the double salary; something much more bigger. And he has a bigger surprise for him.

* * *

He runs out of the hotel room, in a full-on Christmas spirit. He greeted to everyone that came at his way that it was Christmas day and wanted the Christmas carolers to sing in full-spirit and donated $100 to each member.

Walking out of the hotel, multiple cameras and reporters greeting him and bombarding him with numerous questions and were vying for answers about the charity concert that was going to happen tonight. He told them that this Christmas charity concert was going to blow the audience right out of the water. He gets in his limo and tells his driver to drive him to the best ticket makers in the city.

Stepping out of the limo, he tips his driver $500 and tells him to spend it however and that he'll be right back. Walking into the ticket place, he asked the person that was in charge if they had leftover concert tickets, which were sold out. He wanted him to print out more tickets, which would cost him some money, and asked him if they accept American Express credit card.

After that, he visited the local hospitals around town and handed out prepaid tickets and a truck presents to all of the sick children and patients and was asked to read a story to all of the children before he would leave, which he graciously agreed.

He visited a homeless shelter and donate three trucks worth of materials, clothes and food and ordered boxes of pizza for everyone to chow down that.

He asked his driver to make one last stop before heading to the Christmas charity concert.

* * *

Trent knocks on the front door and it was Kira Ford who answered the door, causing everyone to be surprised.

"Trent?" She said in a surprised tone. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be working?" She lets him in.

"I know, but I just had to see you. Look, I am sorry if I have been blowing you guys off for work for the past few years. I guess…I had a hole in my heart for a very long time, especially when my father died, so…I didn't know how to heal from it. And now, I feel…great! It's so good to back with you guys!"

Dr. Oliver welcomes Trent warmly. "Well, it's good to have you back. Group hug!"

Conner, Ethan, Kira and Hayley joined in for the hug. Later, Kira's boyfriend, Daniel Powers wanted to know what was going on. Trent wanted him to get him to confess about him cheating on Kira.

"Daniel Powers! Nice to meet you, again! By the way, where's Tania?"

Daniel's eyes popped out of his head. "What are you talking about?"

"Where's your ex-girlfriend, Tania Scott? Heiress to the Scott family fortune and socialite?"

"What about her? Am I seeing her? No! I mean, why would I see her if I'm seeing Kira?"

Trent shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I ran into her in the hallway…" The door is opened wide and a woman with an average height and quite slender, tan skin, green exotic eyes, long wavy black hair and was wearing a sultry black dress and high heels, carrying an expensive-looking clutch and had his hand on her hip.

"And here she is."

"Hello, Daniel." She said with a British accent.

"Tania."

"What are you doing here?"

"He's here; he's my boyfriend."

"No, he's my boyfriend."

Everyone in the room looked at him with raised eyebrows while Trent had a smirk on his face. Daniel tries to distract everyone by saying,

"Would anyone like a piece of Chocolate Square that I bought and a glass of Ginger ale?"

"I would love a glass of Ginger ale." Tania walks over to the beverage table and pours the entire pitcher of Ginger ale on his head and leaves Kira's penthouse, but not before she hangs out her number to both Ethan and Conner and winks at them.

"Yeah and don't forget dessert." Kira grabs the plate of chocolate squares and pours it down his pants and then orders him to leave. Kira walks over to Trent and said,

"You found out that he cheated on me and wanted to tell me about it?"

"I just found out and I did want to tell you."

Kira smiles and gives him a passionate hug. "Thank you."

"You're welcome! And I would like to invite you guys to the Christmas charity concert tonight. And Kira? I want you to be one of the performers for the concert."

"I would love to!"

Everyone was excited that Trent invited them to the Christmas concert. Before he left, he asked Ethan for something and he was all ears for hear it.

* * *

After a few hours later, he knocks on the door of the room and it was one of his employees who answered the door.

"Mr. Fernandez-Mercer!"

The entire room was in shock when he entered the room. He sees that there are dart marks on a picture torn out from a magazine.

They tried to come up with a good excuse for why they did that, but stopped when they realized it was worthless. They were waiting for him to give and rip them a new one for this.

"Look, I'm sorry if I treat all of you guys like you don't mean anything throughout the years. And to prove it and to make it up, get dressed and a driver with meet you guys in an hour and drive you guys to your surprise." He leaves the room, leaving everyone puzzled for what the surprise.

His employees were floored and overwhelmed with emotion when they see that Trent set up a massive buffet dinner, prepped by professional chefs and that all of their family and friends were there to greet them and be with them for the holidays. They started to wonder what happened to the tyrant that is their boss.

The private dining room that they were in looked like a five-to-six star hotel private dining room. It looked it could find over a hundred-to-a thousand seats. The room were decorated with dark and rich colors and accents and the floor wood paneling was exquisite and with carpeting under the Renaissance-furniture-set and the lighting in the room was a twenty-four light crystal chandelier and shades that must have cost thousands of dollars.

The staff, including some of the board members, was enjoying themselves with the buffet. Some of the staff was surprised at Trent's sudden Christmas spirit. As Trent was sitting with the board members, one member said,

"Where's Bradley?"

"Oh, he said that he can't make it." Some of the board members were surprised they Bradley Ford couldn't make it, but to Trent, he also has a big surprise install for him, especially with what he was doing to him and his estate.

Gregory walks in the surprise luncheon and was asked by Trent to sit with them. He had a depressive look on his face as he sat down.

"What's wrong?"

"Yeah, what's wrong?"

Gregory recognized that voice anywhere. Wanting to see who it was, he turned around and it was his son, Tim, who had on a typical prep outfit and his sister, Dana, dressed in a simple red dress and heels, walked in the room, causing Gregory to show a full-on smile. They walk up to him and give him a family hug.

"Dana! Tim! What are you guys doing here?"

"Your boss had us flew in from California."

"He did?"

"Yeah. Didn't he tell you?" She asked.

"Tell me what?"

"Gregory, I overheard you talking about Tim's health and I just wanted you to know that I took care of everything. I called one of the best hospitals in the city after Dana faxed me everything and told them about Tim and they said that they are happy to take care of him during your stay in New York. And Dana? I talked to a friend of mine and I got you a great job and you'll be working with him after the holidays!"

Gregory's jaw was agape as he heard what just happened. He couldn't believe it. He was just absolutely grateful about this.

Soon after, he announced to his entire staff that he has tickets and backstage passes to the Christmas charity concert for everyone, including their friends and family members.

And for all of their hard work, he not only gave them their week-off back, but an extra couple of days off, an all-expense paid trip to Hawaii for a week with a stay at a fancy hotel there and he's giving each and every one of his employees a $2500 Christmas bonus.

The entire staff was floored when Trent said that he said tickets and backstage passes for themselves, their friends and family members. Not to mention that he's given them a trip to Hawaii and a Christmas bonus. They still couldn't believe that Trent went from a tyrant boss into a sweet and kind-hearted man.


	10. Christmas Charity Concert

**Chapter 10**

A few hours later, it was snowing lightly in New York and at the Madison Square Garden indoor arena, where the Christmas charity concert was held at, it was a packed-out and Trent, dressed in a black Italian silk suit and dress shoes. He even had a Christmas Santa Clause hat on his head and was backstage, working on his speech.

As he was waiting, Kira, dressed in a gold lace dress with black motorcycle boots, fishnet stocking with matching fishnet finger-less gloves and a Christmas hat, snuck up behind him.

"Hey, too."

"Hey, Kira."

"You ready for this concert to happen?"

"You know it. I got my guitar, my voice and my full-on Christmas spirit."

One of the stage managers walks up to Kira and tells her it's time for her to go to make-up, which she did and tells Trent that she'll see him on stage. Trent sees the rest of his friends, Conner, Ethan, Hayley and Dr. O,

Standing there alone, he overhears someone calling his name. Trying around, it was two teenagers walking up to him. One was in a red sweater under a Santa Clause jacket and black pants and the other had a Mrs. Santa Clause dress and black boots. They both had Christmas hats on their heads.

"Hello, sir."

"Hello."

"We just wanted to let you know that we're one of the performers of this Christmas concert."

"We're the Taylor Twins." Trent was puzzled when he heard that one of the performers was on the Taylor Twins, which that last name seemed familiar to me.

"Taylor? Why does that name sound so familiar?"

"Mr. Fernandez-Mercer?" A stage manager said. "We're about to go on in five minutes.

The Taylor Twins looked bug-eyed at each other and asked him,

"Excuse us, but are you Trent Fernandez-Mercer?"

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"You were our late father's friend, Luke Taylor."

Trent's eyes popped out of his head when he heard that the Taylor Twins were Luke Taylor's children.

"You're his children?"

"Yes. I'm Chloe. I was named after my father's mother."

"And I'm Trent. Our father named me after you, his best friend."

Trent was absolutely touched when he said that after all those years before him and his father moved away from him, Luke named his son after him.

"He did?"

"Yeah. You were his best friend for life; you were partially his brother."

"Wow. And I'm sorry to hear about your father's death a few years ago."

"It's okay." They said, simultaneously.

They left for the stage after a stage manager told them it was time. As Trent was getting on stage, he sees his back-stabbing, money-stealing CFO and business manager, Bradley Ford and his hot blonde was standing next to him.

"Hello, Mr. Fernandez-Mercer."

"Bradley, so glad you can make it. This is…"

"Raquel, my girlfriend. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

"Of course you wouldn't." Trent mutters under his breath as he was walking to the stage.

Nevertheless, he walked up to the microphone stand with confidence and calmed the already-wild audience down.

"Hello, everyone! Merry Christmas and happy holidays! Because of your generous donations, we've raised over one million dollars for charity. And every single penny of that money is going to charity!" Putting the microphone down, looking offstage at Bradley,

"Oh, Bradley?" He gave Trent a full-on smile.

You are beyond fired." His face turned to confusion when he wanted to know what's going on. Behind him were two big and scary men behind him, grabbing his arms and placed handcuffs behind his back. Another woman came in and stand next to Raquel.

"W-w-what's going on?! Raquel? What's going on?!"

Raquel said with a sly look on her face,

"Merry Christmas, Bradley Ford." She hold to him an CIA badge, leaving him to be in complete shock.

The another woman standing next to her, showed her FBI badge and began to read Bradley the Miranda rights as they were taking him away.

"No! NO! I'm innocent. INNOCENT I TELL YA!"

Chucking to himself as he saw Bradley being arrested by FBI and CIA agents, he turns his attention back to the audience, continuing his speech.

"You know, I have to say something before we let our performers sing. Last night, I had...a rough night and I could barley sleep. But you know it? To be, a bad night of sleep is just want I needed. Before this concert...I really didn't really have the Christmas spirit I have now; I lost that spirit many years ago. I used to think of Christmas as a big blur and I didn't care that it was Christmas. But now, I have this new-found spirit that I want to keep inside of me all year around. I now see Christmas as the time to celebrate and be with the people you love and care for those who are less fortunate that you are. So from here on out, I'm going to do is donate my time and more of the fortune that my father, Anton Frederick Mercer..."

"Frederick? His father's middle name was Frederick?" Conner chuckled as he quietly asked Ethan, Kira, Dr. O and Hayley

"Conner?"

"What?"

"Shut up!"

"And I'm going to donate money to every shelter in this city and in my city of Reefside, California. Thank you and happy Holidays!"

The crowd, including his friends cheered at his speech.

"Now, to start this Christmas charity concert, I would like to present...my oldest best friend, Luke Taylor...may he rest in peace, his twin children, teen sensation duo, Chloe and Trent Taylor, also known as the Taylor Twins!"

He welcome the twins with a warm, hearty hug and began to sing a Christmas song, with Chloe singing in his mezzo-soprano-to-soprano voice range with Trent singing in a tenor voice range as he was next to her with his arm wrapped around her, just singing in high-Christmas-spirit.

After the audience's long applause from the performers of the concert, Kira joins them as they sang one of the most celebrated Christmas songs, 'We Wish You A Merry Christmas.'

"And now, to end this concert, we're going to sing one of the most celebrated Christmas songs."

We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
We wish you a Merry Christmas,  
And a Happy New Year.

Good tidings to you,  
And all of your kin,  
Good tidings for Christmas,  
And a Happy New Year.

We all know that Santa's coming,  
We all know that Santa's coming,  
We all know that Santa's coming,  
And soon will be here.

Good tidings to you,  
And all of your kin,  
Good tidings for Christmas,  
And a Happy New Year.


	11. A Year Later

**Chapter 11**

**Final Chapter!**

A Year Later…

It been almost one year since Trent Fernandez-Mercer had a life-changing experience, given by his late father, Anton Mercer, as he was visited by the Ghosts of Christmas Past, Present and Future/Yet-To-Come on Christmas Eve.

Trent decided to celebrate his Christmas in Reefside at his house, which was previously owned by his father before his untimely death.

The house was a luxurious French Château-style estate-villa that was over 100,000 square feet and 100 acres worth of land, including a private lake that can be overlooked by the estate. It was three stories, Mercer's greenhouse for his work and the estate included an attic, basement, a den with adjoining library, three gardens, a koi pond with a waterfall, sport courts and a guesthouse.

The estate was protected with an expensive bulletproof front door and windows, security cameras and high-tech alarm system Mercer designed himself with some help that can even be controlled both remotely and automatically.

Trent celebrated his Christmas in the exquisite-looking living room, with all of his friends, Conner McKnight, Ethan James, Hayley, Dr. Tommy Oliver, Luke's children, Chloe and Trent, and even invited Gregory's family, Dana and Tim.

He was sitting in the living room, next to Kira with his arm wrapped around her while she is rubbing his back. After she was done, he walked around the room, starting a conversation with Gregory, who was sitting next to his napping and healthier son, Tim.

"So, Gregory, how do you feel about being the new CEO of the company?"

Last year, after the Christmas charity concert in New York, he announced that he would be retiring and asked Gregory to be the new CEO. After doing some serious soul-searching, he decided to back to his old passion: art and drawing and merged his new art company with his father's company. He decided to draw some comic books and received praised for his work and continued his comic books.

"Amazing! Still the best in the world!"

And what ever happened to Bradley Ford? After he was arrested for stealing money from the estate Mercer left for Trent, he was found guilty and was sent to prison.

"So, how's the sister?" Conner taps on their shoulder's to get their attention. Turning, they both see Ethan and Gregory's sister, Dana, on the other couch, stroking each other and making googly eyes at each other.

Walking over to see what Chloe and Trent were doing,

"Hey there!"

"Hi, guys."

"Oh!" Chloe gives Trent a wrapped present. "Mr. Fernandez-Mercer? We wanted to give you this."

He opens the present and sees the present Luke gave to him years ago, when they were children. He couldn't believe it. He thought he lost it years ago, before he moved away from Luke.

"Our father wanted give you this, but unfortunately, he passed away."

"I know." He places the snow-globe on the fireplace, hoping to cherish the moment he had with Luke.

"Everyone," Hayley wants to make an announcement. "I just want to say Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays."

"Happy Holidays!"

Trent was smiling grin-to-grin. He decides to take a walk in the neighborhood, but before doing that, he grabs some flowers from his late father's greenhouse and grabs his coat.

In the lightly-showering snow, he walks to a very familiar site, Prince Memorial Garden Cemetery, the site where his father was buried eight years ago by his drunk driver. The site where he took his last cry until last year.

He goes down on his knees and sees the engraving on the tombstone:

Anton Frederick Mercer:

February 15th 1964-December 24th 2008

An Amazing Person, Friend and Father.

He puts the flowers he got from his greenhouse and lets a tear flow from his eyes.

"Thanks dad. Because of you, I've changed for the better and I owe it all to you. Merry Christmas, dad." He said before walking home.

The spirit of his father, now free from his chains, sees Trent walking on home and said,

"Merry Christmas to you, son."


End file.
